I met him at a McDonalds
by CharlieandAustin1054
Summary: Emily just got fired. She wanders in to a McDonalds, where she finds the love of her life. Soon, she figures out that he is from Camp Half-Blood, which she read about in the amazing PJO and HoO series written by Rick Riordan! What will Emily do when a prophecy about her love dying? Rated M for POSSIBLE adult themes. POSSIBLE, DONT COUNT ON IT! crossover
1. Met him at the McDonalds

**Ahhhhhhh… I LOVE originals! I am writing this one with me, Brendan, and Austin. Also, wish Charlie a happy 19****th**** birthday! Hooray! Austin was also the 683****rd**** person to subscribe to SkyDoesThings on YouTube! Also check out Skydoesminecraft! Yeah!**

**Anyway, hope you like this story! R&R!**

Chapter 1: Met him at the McDonalds

Emily's POV

I really hate when my boss keeps telling me I mess up. I work at the local pet store, and all he ever does is scream at me. That drives business away, and then he blames ME for it. It is very difficult to put up with him. Earlier today, I messed up BIG time. My friend Ashley and I were taking a break when my boss said not to. Well, he ended up firing us. Ashley didn't seem shocked, but I was broken down. When I ran out the door, it was pouring rain. I looked both ways and ran to my car. I drove to get some food, but the only store open was a McDonalds. I hate that their food has so much calories, but I am starving. I was practically in tears when I walked in the door. I walked up to the counter, but kept my head down.

"You okay?" I heard a voice say. I looked up with tears in my eyes and gasped. He was amazing. Wavy blond hair, muscular body, deep blue eyes, he was the whole package.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I just got fired." I replied weakly.

"I'm sorry, what would you like? On the house or at least on me!" he said laughing, obviously trying to cheer me up. But just talking to a boy like this was enough.

"I'll take a small water." I said.

"Okay, you sure you don't want anything else?"

"No thanks."

He got my cup and filled it with water. Then he scribbled something on the side. He slid it to me, and I read the writing. Holy crap. On it was a name and 10 digits. I JUST GOT HIS NUMBER! The name read out **Bryce**. I walked back to the counter, and he was washing the counter. He smiled when I came up to him.

"Hi, Bryce." I said in a low tone.

"Oh, hey!" he said in a rather upbeat tone.

"Soooo, trying to pick me up?" I said which immediately made his cheeks flush red.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry…" he said, but I cut him off when I crashed my lips to his.

It was amazing. I could still tell his cheeks were red, but I could swear mine were too. I couldn't believe I was kissing a guy I barely knew, and he gave me his number! I was nervous as hell when I was with him, so I slowly pulled away. I called it: his cheeks were red as a tomato. "Looks like it's my break." he said and walked around the counter. He walked me over to an empty table, and we sat down. I could tell he was nervous to say something. Man, am I glad I was a girl, because it's always guys who freak out over talking to girls. I decided to start up a conversation, but he started to speak.

"So, where do you live?" He said as his cheeks flushed again.

"Ugh… I'm sorry, I am just really nervous…" I started but he cut me off.

"You think you're nervous, I can't even tell you the nervousness I'm feeling."

I laughed, then realized I had nothing to worry about. I grabbed his hand, than pulled him closer. He moved his seat closer till we were just inches apart. I still held his hand. I pulled his head closer, and our lips met again. This time, I wasn't nervous, and neither was he. I still couldn't believe it, until he got closer. We both realized we liked each other. A lot.

When I pulled away, he hugged me. I hugged him back. How I picked up a boyfriend in six minutes at a McDonalds, I don't know, but I was glad it happened.

Bryce's POV

How I picked up a girlfriend in six minutes at a McDonalds, I don't know, but I was glad it happened.

**Soooo, how is it? Love it? Hate it? Want to throw your computer at the wall and set flames to it because it was so bad? Well, don't do that, but review! Let's try to hit 10 reviews for this new story!** **Be Honest!**


	2. What the What!

**This will PROBABLY be the last chapter we write for about 2 weeks! I am going to work at a golf course with Austin and Charlie! Sorry! - Leslie**

Chapter 2: What the what?

Emily's POV

I COMPLETELY forgot about getting fired. Who needed a job when you had the hottest boyfriend in the world! I was at a loss for words when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I barely managed a "yes" before flushing red. He hugged me tight.

"No need to be nervous, okay?" he said in a soothing tone.

"Yeah. My name is Emily." I sputtered.

"So I guess I'll see you later, I start work tomorrow at 8:00, if you want to visit." he said.

"Yeah." I said.

The next day…

I couldn't stop thinking about Bryce. Since I didn't have a job, I would just stay at the McDonalds with him. I was walking down the busy street when I felt two hands around my waist. I first predicted it was Bryce, but he was nice and gentle, while whoever this was forceful. I shook the person off and I turned around. It was Jack Semertine! **(A/N You may recognize Jack from my other stories, but I just keep bringing him back as a total jerk face.)**

"Back off, Jack." I said coldly.

He refused and pulled me into an ally. I screamed for help, but he covered my mouth. He tried to pull up my shirt. Great, the day directly AFTER I get a boyfriend, I get raped. Just seconds later, a wave of water splashed in the ally. Because I was unable to swim, I panicked. Then I realized I was breathing fine. The water washed away, and I saw a completely dry Bryce standing with the water retreating into his body. He blushed furiously, then I realized I lost my shirt. He quickly ran off, probably thinking he ruined it. How did he make that colossal wave retreat directly back to him, WITHOUT getting soaked? I got changed, than ran after him. I soon found sitting at the counter of the McDonalds, crying. His boss pulled him out and sent him to the back to cook. He didn't see me, and I felt depressed. I waited there until his shift was done, then walked behind him. He must have not noticed me because he didn't do anything. Then something surprising happened. Out of thin air, he made a heart out of water. I was touched until I saw it split in half. He THEN made a display of what happened, and he broke into tears.

"It's all my fault!" He yelled at the wind.

"No it's not." I said before thinking.

He turned to see me standing there, and he stopped crying.

"I am so sorry, you probably hate me now." He said feeling terrible.

"Bryce, you saved me from Jack. It wasn't your fault at all. I still love you." I said truthfully.

"I believe you, but it was my fault that happened to you. I should have been there for you," he cried.

"Bryce, you can't always be there for me. You can't put all that work on yourself." I said trying to comfort him.

"Okay," he managed.

I leaned in and kissed him. I felt terrible putting him through this. How could I help?

"Bryce, how do you have those water powers?" I asked, suddenly realizing I shouldn't have asked.

"FATHER, SHE HAS FOUND OUT!" he yelled, startling me. Suddenly, a man in swim trunks and a Hawaiian shirt appeared in front of Bryce.

"Son, I am disappointed in you for letting the mortal know." The man's voiced boomed.

"SHE IS NOT A MORTAL!" came another voice behind me. I turned to find a man standing behind me.

"Apollo," Bryce said by bowing in front of the man behind me.

"Bryce Jackson, you may stand." The man named Apollo said.

"I have come to claim my daughter," Apollo said.

"In the McDonalds parking lot?" Bryce said with a confused look, making everyone laugh.

"Wait! First I would like to recite a poem!" Apollo said.

"NOOOOO!" both Bryce and who appeared to be his father yelled.

"Okay! My dear Emily, have you ever read the PJO series?" Apollo asked me.

"Yes I have…" I started, but then I realized what happened.

THIS WAS ALL REAL!

"Pretty good series, Percy pretended to be Rick Riordan to protect his identity." Bryce explained.

"Wait, you have the same last name, are you two…" I started but Bryce cut me off.

"Yes, we are brothers. He never wrote about me in his books because he never knew I was his brother until last year, but then I was kidnapped by Hera. She said Percy would be next." Bryce said. **(A/N Pretend the HoO series has not occurred yet) **

"So I am Apollo's daughter?"

"Yes"

"Then you must be Poseidon, correct?" I said pointing to Bryce's father.

"Yes" the god said.

"So now we go to camp Half-Blood, right?"

"Yes, the series was made to entertain, but sometimes we tell certain mortals that it is all real." Apollo said.

"Well then, let's go!" I exclaimed.

**That was chapter 2! You guys like the chapter, review and tell me what you want to happen next. Let's try to hit 5 reviews to keep the story going. When we come back in two weeks, we hope to see reviews! PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
